


Put Your Hands Up

by GodricSalzaar16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Awesome Lydia, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Flirting, Case Fic, Deputy Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Theo Raeken, Fluff, Forensics, Humor, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Police Officer Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricSalzaar16/pseuds/GodricSalzaar16
Summary: Liam Dunbar is a rookie officer whose just started working beside deputy Derek Hale. When a big case rolls into town, it brings some unwanted guests with it.Theo Raeken hasn't been back to Beacon Hills since he was cleared of killing his older sister, Tara. He and his partner, Stiles Stilinski, return to Beacon Hills on a high profile serial killer case.They must all work together to catch a serial killer or get caught themselves.ORLiam's a police officer, Theo's an FBI agent, and they fall in love while catching a serial killer. You know, normal things.





	Put Your Hands Up

“How are those reports coming along, rookie?” a voice said, and Liam’s jaw twitched.

 

He looked up to Brett entering the building, wide smirk on his face as he passed Liam’s desk and headed to the Sheriff’s office. God, he _hated_ that guy. Brett gave two sharp knocks on his desk, and Liam swore they vibrating through him, setting him on edge. Liam let out the breath he’d been holding when the door finally closed behind Brett.

 

Liam pushed the reports he’d been working on away, instead he flattening his hands on the desk and closing his eyes. He counted to fifty, and practised all the breathing exercises his anger management coach had taught him. When he finally had himself under control, he opened his eyes and flexed his fingers.

 

“Hey,” Derek said from where he was shuffling through files on his desk. “Don’t let that asshole get to you. It’s not worth it.”

 

Derek offered him a reassuring smile, which Liam returned with reluctance. He had only been working with Derek for about almost a month now. Derek was one of the last Hale’s in town. His sisters Laura and Cora had moved away a few years ago when Liam was too young to remember them. But no matter how young you were, everyone in this town remembered the fire.

 

Nothing had shaken the town more than the Hale house fire. _Eleven_ people had died in that fire – Derek’s parents, grandparents, cousins, almost _everyone_ – and nothing had ever been the same again. The assailant had turned out to be Kate Argent, sister to Chris Argent – who seemed shady in his own right. The Argents were an old family – one of the founders, like the Hale – and sold weapons. Mostly to the police, Liam didn’t know who else. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

 

Derek had been so young and the Sheriff had taken him and his sisters in. When Derek had turned eighteen, he applied for the Police Academy, and now, ten years later, they were here.

 

Derek was intimidating, and patient. He never lost his temper – and made sure Liam didn’t lose his either. He was also unfairly attractive.

 

“Yeah, easier said than done,” Liam muttered, but Derek still heard him.

 

“Well, I know what’ll turn your mood around,” Derek said, a casual smirk on his face.

 

Liam narrowed his eyes, “And what’s that?”

 

“Just got a call, someone found dead body found by preserve,” Derek said, grabbing his gun and badge off his desk.

 

Liam was up before he could blink, strapping his gun to his belt and shrugging on his jacket. Thankfully, the Beacon Hills Police Department had opted to change the standard off-brown uniform to the traditional navy blue. Liam wasn’t vain – okay, maybe a little – but he liked this much better.

 

“Oh, watch the little puppy run,” Brett said, coming out of the Sheriff’s office. He snickered at Liam’s low growl, but it quickly died down when Derek glared at him. _No one_ wanted to be on the receiving end of that glare.

 

“Let’s go,” Derek said, his tone flat as he kept his eyes on Brett.

 

A part of Liam wanted to protest – he could fight his own battles, _dammit_ – but a bigger part was too satisfied by the terrified look on Brett’s face to care. So he just gave Brett an exaggerated solute and followed Derek out the door.

 

“I’ll never understand why him,” Derek said when they were in the squad car. Liam grimaced and fiddled with the radio.

 

Everyone in the police department knew about his history with Brett – not that it was much of a history. After years of rivalry, things had finally come to a head their first year at the police academy. Hayden had just moved away to go to college, and Liam was left sad and alone. Low and behold, Brett would never pass up the chance to add Liam to his list of hookups. At the time, Liam had been to hurt and drunk to care. Until the next morning, when Brett was _parading_ details about Liam to anyone who would listen.

 

Liam had almost been kicked out after trashing Brett’s car with a baseball bat.

 

( ~~it was still worth it though~~.)

 

“At least I’ve gotten some in the last _five years_ ,” Liam shot back. Derek knew Liam hated it when he brought up Liam’s spectacularly bad decision to sleep with Brett.

 

Derek scowled but there was no heat behind it.

 

“Seriously dude, what’s up with that anyway?” Liam asked, finally settling on a station.

 

“Nothing – I’m just not into casual relationships. Or relationships in general,” Derek admitted, although pained.

 

_Shit, right._ Kate. Derek hadn’t really trusted anyone – not that Liam or anyone else knew of – to be in a relationship, serious or not, since Kate. Liam couldn’t blame him. The one time he’d fallen in love, she murdered his entire family.

 

“Forget I brought it up,” Liam said, in a gentler tone. Derek rolled his eyes at Liam, but Liam could tell he was grateful anyway.

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the edge of the preserve. It was fairly late into the afternoon, the sun hanging low in the sky and casting an orange-red over them. Derek took two flashlights with them, just in case.

 

“This way,” Derek said, securing his radio. “The coroner should be right behind us.”

 

Liam followed behind Derek as they trekked through the trees. Liam knew these woods like the back of his hand, having spent years running around here. He remembered a time when his mom and step-dad had to spend three hours panicking as they scoured the woods looking for him. He’d been grounded for the three weeks after that. Mason had given him his most disappointed look.

 

“Here,” Derek said, drawing Liam out of his thoughts.

 

Liam had seen a lot of things, no shortage of dead bodies, but this one seemed particularly brutal. They ended up close to a river, the body hung from the bridge above the water. The body was blue, veins visible and skin bloated. It was a woman, and she was completely naked.

 

There were cuts and slashes all over her body. Deep, thick wounds sliced through her thighs and wrists and stomach. Her face was completely carved in, features unrecognisable. The worst part though was her chest. There was a large, gaping hole in her chest. It had long since stopped bleeding, but it was black with dried blood now. The ribs around her heart were broken at odd angles as if someone had dug their hand right into her chest.

 

Evidently, someone had, since her heart was missing.

 

Above her, painted in what Liam assumed was the woman’s own blood, were the words, _Why won’t you come home? My heart bleeds for you_.

 

“Damn,” Derek cursed as they got closer. They would have to wait for the rest of the team to get here to move the body.

 

“It didn’t happen here,” Liam said, and Derek nodded in agreement.

 

There wasn’t any blood anywhere besides the body. But there weren’t any tracks or drag marks either. The killer must have carried the body. Liam clicked on his flashlight, checking the ground for any footprints while Derek knelt down and took a closer look at the body. He got a few feet away when he heard it.

 

_Crack._

 

A twig snapped, loud in the silence surrounding them. Liam’s gaze shot up, and his heart stopped in his chest when he caught sight of the black-hooded figure standing among the trees.

 

“ _Freeze_!” Liam shouted, his gun in his hands before he even registered he reached for it. The figure turned and ran, and Liam cursed under his breath and took after him. He barely heard Derek shouting his name, too focused on his target.

 

He ran, gun still firmly in his grasp as he pointed at the figure. They took a sharp turn, and Liam narrowly avoided tripping face-first into the ground. Adrenalin coursed through his veins, pushing him further and faster. He jumped over fallen leaves, ducked under low-hanging branches, and kept his eyes firmly on the figure.

 

His mind vaguely registered that this path was familiar, but he too removed from himself to remember _why_. The further they ran, the more it occurred to him with startling clarity.

 

_This is the way to the old Hale house._

 

Why the killer was leading him to Derek’s childhood home, he had no idea. Frankly, he didn’t have the time to analyse this information now, not when he was almost caught up to them. He didn’t want to risk shooting – judging from the murder, this was not the first time they had killed. There might be others they didn’t know about.

 

He was about to pounce, close enough that he would be able to tackle the killer to the ground and subdue him. Suddenly, the killer stopped, stilled so fast Liam didn’t have time to stop himself before he was tumbling forward. Something had and sharp – a rock? - collided with his head, and sent him sprawling to the ground. He tried to crawl away, and the killer brought the rock down hard again.

 

Liam’s vision blurred, fading in and out. His ears rang, sharp and loud in his head. He blinked, shook his head and tried to focus. He glanced up at the silhouette who was, to Liam’s surprise, _walking away._ They dropped the bloody rock at Liam’s feet, and Liam could distantly hear the sound of retreating footsteps. He tried to pull himself up, but his body was sluggish and uncooperative.

 

He slumped down again, falling back and groaning when his head banged against something hard. He blinked up at the sky as black dots invaded his blurry vision. He had a concussion, no doubt. He just hoped that was all he had. His ears were still ringing. He squinted up at the sky, even the low light bothering his eyes.

 

He groaned again and turned his head away. He didn’t have enough energy to startle when he felt wetness at his cheek. His eyes were hard to keep open, but he blinked down at the leaves uncomprehendingly. He stared, lifted his heavy and as touched the slick liquid at his face. His heart picked up, thudding painfully against his chest when he brought his fingers back up to examine.

 

_Blood._

 

Dark red, warm, _fresh_ blood.

 

Liam’s gut churned and he turned his head to the other side before he threw up. But the other side was wet with blood too. He froze then, his fingers barely inches from the ground as he stared. He laid in a pool of blood. It surrounded him, soaked his clothes, matted his hair.

 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

 

Something warm landed on his forehead. He was almost to nauseous to look up. But he had to. He knew he had to.

 

His breathing picked up and then stopped when he turned his gaze upward. What caught his attention first were the teeth. They were large, sharp and gleaming white. They were also covered in blood.

 

Liam struggled to pull himself up to get a better look.

 

It was a wolf. The fur was a shiny black. It was matted with blood, a whole bigger than Liam’s head in its chest. It had been – dare he say – _artfully_ arranged on the wide trunk of an old cut-down tree. The muzzle was drenched in blood, hanging off the side of the trunk. Its eyes were still open, staring blankly at the sky.

 

Liam scrambled away, further aggravating his concussion. His head span and he dug his hands into the ground as he wretched, stomach acid burning his throat and mouth. When he was done, he dry-heaved, still gagging, but there wasn’t anything in his stomach to bring up. His breathing was ragged to his own ears, harsh in the silence. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of vomit.

 

He crawled further away when something caught his eye. He grappled to grab hold of anything to pull himself up. He clawed up a tree, wobbling on unsteady legs. He almost fell forward when he tried to take a step forward.

 

_Why won’t you come home?_ It was similar to the writing on the bridge, painted with the wolf’s blood. But the last part was different. _Don’t you miss this place?_

 

He frowned and flinched back when a sharp pain exploded in his temple. He stumbled back, leaning against the bark of the tree. The ringing in his ears grew louder. So loud, he didn’t hear the voice calling for him.

 

_Why won’t you come home?_

 

The message couldn’t be for Derek. He had never left Beacon Hills. Or when he had, he hadn’t spent too much time away. So it couldn’t be for him.

 

“...Liam!” a familiar voice called, but he ignored it.

 

_Don’t you miss this place?_

 

The Hale house? The preserve? If it wasn’t for Derek, who else could it be for? His siblings?

 

“Liam – oh my god,” that was Derek. Hands grasped at him, drawing him close to a warm body. But still, he tried to pull away, still staring at the words. And the wolf.

 

The words. The wolf. The words. The wolf.

 

_This place. _

 

_**This** place. _

 

It clicked.

 

“It’s Stiles,” Liam said, but it came out more strangled than he intended.

 

“What? _Stiles_? Liam, you’re bleeding we have to go,” Derek said, trying to manhandle him away.

 

Dizziness took over them, and Liam collapsed forward. Derek caught him, holding him upright. Liam let his head loll onto Derek’s shoulder, still staring at the scene in front of them.

 

“The message,” Liam said, more clearly this time, as more black spots came into view. “It’s for Stiles.”

 

And then everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
